


It’s My Party

by Rookieforlife



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Throwback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookieforlife/pseuds/Rookieforlife
Summary: This is not exactly how Christen planned to spend her twenty-first birthday. She had originally wanted a small get together with just her closest friends; dinner at a fancy restaurant followed by her first legal venture to a club.





	It’s My Party

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday CP23!
> 
> We’re taking a break from our regularly unscheduled programming to post this. It is Christen’s birthday after all!

This is not exactly how Christen planned to spend her twenty-first birthday. She had originally wanted a small get together with just her closest friends; dinner at a fancy restaurant followed by her first legal venture to a club.

She even sent out invitations to the six people she was inviting.

But then Kelley had an idea. This idea was definitely fuel by the fact that Kelley needed to have Alex at Christen’s birthday and since Christen doesn’t actually know Alex, the party was going to have to be a bit bigger.

Unfortunately, Christen’s small dinner plans got scrapped and a slightly larger dinner party in their shared school supplied housing, catered by Kelley of course, was the new plan.

This time Kelley sent out the invitations. They weren’t as well crafted as Christen’s were, but Christen couldn’t complain. The expansion was Kelley’s idea, so it became Kelley’s responsibility.

That’s probably where this all went wrong.

Christen thought that they agreed to ten additional people, most of whom Christen knew, who also knew Alex. That way Kelley could invite Alex and she wouldn’t be weirded out over the fact that she didn’t know anyone there. It was a solid plan. Christen could still get presents from her friends, Kelley could relentlessly flirt with Alex; it was definitely a win/win situation.

Somehow, Kelley’s insistence on cooking turned into just buying alcohol.

Somehow, the ten people they agreed upon turned into everyone who was still at school during winter break.

Somehow, Christen was abandoned as soon as the first group of college students squeezed into their way too small condo and Kelley went to play hostess. Christen moped her way to the back corner of the living room, sitting down on the only available chair and that’s where she stayed.

She’s been nursing the same slightly warm, but now legal, mixed drink that Kelley made her before the guests arrived. She’s not entirely sure what’s in it, Kelley called it her “Birthday Surprise,” but it tastes mostly sweet and if Christen wasn’t pissed at Kelley for orchestrating this entire evening, Christen would probably be enjoying it.

The thing is that Christen doesn’t even mind parties. She’s been dragged to many before and has always ended up having a great time. She just didn’t want one for her twenty first birthday. Why wouldn’t she rather be surrounded by her closest friends receiving presents and then travelling to a bar without worrying about whether her fake ID would work. Being born on one of the last days of the year means that almost every single person that Christen is friends with has been legal for so much longer. She just wanted to do what she had planned.

Christen scans over the large crowd gathered in her living room. She’s listening in to the conversation that a group of boys are having just in front of her. Apparently, they heard that this is a pre-New Year party. Everyone’s supposed to invite everyone that they know. Hearing that makes Christen want to escape into the slightly quieter environment of her bedroom and wait out the large number of people crowding her house.

She doesn’t, though. Instead she decides to wait until Julie and Alyssa arrive. Then they can escape the party and go out to club like Christen originally planned, leaving Kelley to deal with the overwhelming number of people. If only Julie would answer her texts.

Christen finally finishes her drink and before she can go in search of another one, someone is walking towards her.

Christen doesn’t recognize her, but her timid smile and the gift bag in her hands make Christen believe she knows Christen.

“Hey, sorry to bother you, but do you know who Kelley O’Hara is?” The girl’s voice is raised slightly so she can be heard above the loud music. She looks to be around the same age as Christen and she looks even less enthusiastic about being here than Christen feels.

Christen nods and rolls her eyes, standing up to deposit her red cup on the nearest table. “Unfortunately,” she replies and the girl lets out a relieved breath.

“Oh, thank God. You have no idea how many people I’ve asked that looked at me like I’m crazy.” The smile that appears on her face is wide and toothy and Christen can’t help to return one. “Do you know where she is?”

“No, sorry,” Christen answers, looking around the room as if she’d be able to see her through the crowd. “I could help you find her, if you want?” Christen is over moping in the corner and if she can help a pretty girl find her asshole of a roommate, well why wouldn’t she.

“Nah, it’s okay.” The girl shrugs. “It doesn’t matter.”

Christen gently sits against the arm of the chair she had previously occupied and smiles as the girl follows along, leaning onto the wall.

“I thought this was a birthday party, not a party party,” The girl huffs, letting her head fall back against the wall.

Christen raises her eyebrows and nods, even though the girl can’t see her. “Oh, it was supposed to be,” Christen explains and watches as the girl lifts up her head.

“Do you know who Christen is?” She asks and when Christen presses her lips together in an awkward smile, realization dawns on her face. “Oh, you’re Christen!”

Christen nods and the girl thrusts the gift bag into Christen’s hands.

“That’s for you.” The bag has snowmen on it and Christen suppresses a laughs at the absurdity of this situation. She’s at a house party getting a present from someone she doesn’t know. “Sorry about the bag, I couldn’t find any birthday ones.”

Christen opens the bag, moves the tissue paper to the side, and removes the package containing three tennis balls. Confusion hits her first as Christen is trying to figure out why someone she doesn’t know would be giving her tennis balls as a gift. Her confusion must show because the girl reaches for the balls and begins stuffing them back into the snowman gift bag.

“Sorry, that was stupid. I just remember Kelley telling me that she sometimes practices juggling with tennis balls and, you know what, never mind.” The girl folds the top of the gift bag over and then Christen realizes who this girl must be.

“Oh, you must be Alex’s roommate. T-“ Christen trails off. She remembers that the girl’s name starts with a T and is weird but she can’t for the life of her remember what it is. Christen wishes that Kelley had shown her a picture of her when she said her name, there’s no way she’d forget her name if she knew how attractive she is. She’s on the tennis team with Alex, which explains the yellow balls, but it does not help Christen remember her name, unless her name is tennis, which Christen is fairly certain it isn’t.

“Tobin, yeah,” she finishes, and of course it’s Tobin. “I’ll just get rid of these.” She places the present on the floor and pushes it away from Christen with her feet.

“No, no seriously, they’re great,” Christen insists, placing her hand on Tobin’s shoulder in a hopefully reassuring manner. “It’s the only present I’ve gotten, so you’re doing better than anyone else here. And yeah, I can use these for technique or like as muscle rollers.”

“Can I make a confession,” Tobin asks and when Christen nods she continues. “I was told like last minute by Alex that it was Kelley’s roommate’s birthday, so like I was searching for a present and kind of just stole these from the equipment room.”

Christen laughs and bends down to pick up the tennis balls. “I’m not going to get arrested for having these, right?” Christen jokes, getting her shoulder pushed by Tobin before she even finishes asking.

“I mean, I could tell my coach on you, but he’d probably just know it was me anyway.”

“Seriously though, thanks.” Christen tries to put as much sincerity into her voice as she can.

Tobin smiles back at Christen, coming closer to rest against the other chair arm. “So, I’m guessing this party wasn’t your idea.”

“Not in the slightest,” Christen answers, quickly. “I wanted to go out, legally for the first time.”

“Well, let’s go.” Tobin stands up extending her hand out to Christen and Christen rolls her eyes. “No? Okay good, I have like no money on me.”

Tobin sits back down in her spot against the arm of the chair, facing Christen as much as the love seat will let her. She pulls out her phone tapping at it a few times before she hands it over to Christen.

“Here, put your number in.” Christen does what she says without arguing. “I’m taking you out next year.”

“As a date?” Christen asks, handing the phone back, but not letting go when Tobin grabs it. She’s feeling brave and since it’s Christen’s birthday, Tobin wouldn’t be able to say no.

Tobin blushes, but a shy smile pulls at her lips. “I was going to say for a belated birthday thing, but yeah a date’s good too.”

“Good,” Christen nods, letting her smile match Tobin’s.

They spend a long moment staring into each other’s eyes before being interrupted by Kelley. Christen was mad at Kelley and wanted to continue staying mad at Kelley for the rest of the night, but Christen’s brief encounter with someone she would have never met without Kelley’s party sabotage lifts any anger that Christen had previously felt.

Kelley hands Christen another drink that tastes more like vodka than the Pepsi that Christen thinks is also in the cup.

“It’s the birthday girl,” Kelley slurs, hugging Christen and almost knocking her off of her seat. “Chrissy, this is Alex and her roommate Toby.”

Christen laughs at being introduced to the person she’s been talking to for the better part of the night. Tobin winks at her before pouring most of the drink Alex handed her into Kelley’s cup and it makes Christen laugh even more.

Christen’s birthday wasn’t exactly how she wanted it to be, but it did end up being pretty great.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not proof read this and I am sorry for any mistakes


End file.
